


Observances

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lust was never sure what to make of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observances

**Author's Note:**

> Written March 2005.

He watched her in an almost bemused fashion. Each time she saw him in passing it was that same look, and she felt like she was being mocked. He seemed to know she was only playing off Havoc’s attentions, leading the man on in a ploy for information he didn’t have. But he never said anything, and she sometimes got the impression that the spying went both ways.

Not that that stopped her of course. If she had allowed it to, she was certain that things would have turned out differently. She never had figured out just what it was that annoyed her so much about the man.

It turned into a pattern that she knew better than she cared to admit. Every time she saw that almost amused look in passing, she ignored it. She’d lean closer to her escort and whisper something, only to see the man shake his head and walk away to assault someone with his pictures. After a little while, she became sure that he knew more than he seemed to, even with the goofy smiles. 

It led her to be more suspicious of the man, so she watched, carefully considering. Havoc took her to the office more than once, each time asking her to stay put, and each time she didn’t. She had other priorities. 

This was how she found out about the man’s information. She’d been in hearing range to something that she was sure nobody had been intended to hear. Quick feet had been all that allowed her to leave before being seen that time. 

It was shortly after that when she was given the order.

It didn’t go off as smoothly as she’d hoped, him getting away from her and managing to hurt her in the process, but in the end, it was done. Not by her own hand as originally intended, but that wasn’t really a worry. She caught up in time to witness his demise for herself. 

Oddly, she wasn’t as indifferent as she thought she would be.


End file.
